Protecting an Innocent
by Linda
Summary: A new tag scene added on to existing tag of "The Artful Dodger." A brief but heartfelt conversation.


**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters copyrighted by Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. This story is meant for enjoyment purposes only and cannot be redistributed without permission from the author. I retain the rights to the plot, not the characters. No infringement is intended.****

  
  


**Date Written: September 3, 2000**

**Synopsis**: New tag scene added on to existing tag of "The Artful Dodger." A brief but heartfelt conversation. 

  
  


**Author's note**: Would be helpful to have watched "The Artful Dodger", or at least the scene in Billy's office where Lee is trying to find out who gave Amanda the concubine ring, and the scene in the car when Lee and Billy are telling Amanda how to tell if she is being "picked up."

  
  


**Protecting an Innocent**

****

**by Linda**

(email: smkfanforever@hotmail.com)****

After dinner, Lee drove Amanda home. When they arrived in front of her house, Lee turned to Amanda before leaving the car. 

  
  


"Amanda, I know you think this dinner was an apology for some of the things I said to you earlier. And it was--I admit I was pretty hard on you for being taken in by Alan Squires." The very name caused anger to erupt in Lee for the umpteenth time. "I hate to think that he was wining and dining you to get military secrets. If I had him to myself for just five minutes I would ..." He stopped, trying to regain control of his emotions.

  
  


She nodded in understanding, placing her hand on his arm to calm him, and he continued.

  
  


He took a deep breath. "Now I don't want you to take this the wrong way," he began tentatively. He briefly placed his hands on her shoulders, and then let them go. "But you know, you have to be careful out there." He waved his arm to include everything outside of their little enclosed space in the Porsche. "There are men who could take advantage of you, like Alan Squires did. You are an attractive woman, and...well, you just have to be careful." Why did he feel so protective of her all of a sudden? Or maybe he had always felt this way. 

  
  


Amanda was touched by his words. "Thank you for your concern, Lee. But I am a big girl and I really can look out for myself pretty well. You don't need to worry about me. I do admit that I was wrong about Alan. But usually I am a good judge of character and trust that people generally are as they seem."

  
  


Lee exhaled deeply and ran his hands through his hair, saying in exasperation, "But don't you see, Amanda, that's just it! You are too trusting. You have to be more cautious in your dealings with strange men. You are...you are such an innocent." He sighed and inwardly shook his head as he recalled how Amanda had accepted a "friendship" ring from Squires. And how surprised she was when he and Billy pointed out the classic "pick up" signs Squires had used on her.

Amanda smiled tenderly at his concern and reached out to touch his cheek. "And if I had not been so trusting with strange men, I never would have trusted the look in your eyes the morning I accepted that package from you, Lee Stetson. Those men might have killed you for the package, and at the very least we would never have gotten to know each other. And then you wouldn't have me to help you out on cases now and then." She smirked at the last part as she knew how he felt about her "helping" him. And I would never have fallen in love with you, she thought to herself.

  
  


Lee thought over what she had said. She was right about trusting him that fateful morning. But he was different. Other men might... The thought of Amanda with other men caused a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He looked at her in the glow from the street light. He had said she was an attractive woman. That was an understatement. She was absolutely beautiful. Her expressive eyes had an incredible sparkle and her mouth was turned up in the most enigmatic smile. Lee thought with surprise that he must never really have looked at her before. He was always too busy trying to avoid working with her when Billy kept throwing them together.

  
  


He reached out to touch her arm. "Well, Amanda, just be extra careful from now on. Promise me?"

  
  


She grinned. "Yes, I promise. And I will be more discriminating when strange men approach me to deliver curious little packages. Okay?" 

  
  


Lee laughed and shook his head at her. She could be such a tease.

  
  


He went around to open her car door and help her out of the tiny passenger compartment. He placed his arm protectively around her back as they went up the front walk to her door. 

  
  


Amanda then turned to Lee and said seriously, "Lee, I really do appreciate your concern for me. I will remember what you said."

  
  


Lee took her hands in his and looked at her fondly. "See that you do, Mrs. King. I feel responsible for you since I am the strange man who got you into all this. Good night." He smiled at her and gave her hands a little squeeze, then turned to leave as she let herself inside. 

  
  


As he drove home, he thought about how Amanda could always seem to find trouble without even looking for it. He would have to see that he watched over her more carefully from now on.

  
  
  
  


**The End**


End file.
